Jungle De Ikou! Happening Six: Bitti
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: When Manami, the class president is frustrated that no one seems to care about saving the city's ecosystem, Natsumi's evil rival steps in, possessing her with the spirit of foliage, Bitti, who captures Takuma! Now its up to Mii, Ongo and Rongo to save the city from becoming a jungle!


Mitsuko Funabashi's hateful emerald eyes focused on a tiny fly studiously washing it's disgusting, filth covered appendages upon her lavish, expensive black marble desktop. Mitsuko's eyes widened and her pupils dialated as she stared at the nearly microscopic face of the ugly insect. Then, she began to see it, the fly's head had now taken on the features of her hated enemy, the flippant, tomboyish student, Natsumi Rokudo! Biting her bottom lip in frustration, Mitsuko raised her free left hand, the one that had not been rendered immobile in a plaster healing cast and sling, and brought it quickly down upon the fly with a loud [SMACK!]. She took her hand away to look upon the smashed remains of the bug, the legs twitching in a death rattle..

Mitsuko smiled sinsterly at the dead fly. "Yes..Yes.. And in the same way, Natsumi.. Or should I say Mii.. I shall crush YOU with great prejudice for breaking my arm when you sent me flying away!" She said angrily through clenched teeth. "Because of you, I can't bathe, dress, or even transform properly! So For now, I shall have to use an Ace in the Hole.. And with all the statues in Daddy's collection, I shall have many Aces!" Mitsuko concluded before laughing at first quietly, then it grew more and more psychotic until it was a maniacal roar!

Suddenly, the sound of Mitsuko's mother came shrilly calling out in an indignant tone "MITSUKO! What's with all that noise?!"

Mitsuko's eyes bugged out as she clapsed her hand around her mouth, before realizing there were fly guts on her lips, whipping her hand back down again, spitting and hacking, and answering in a sweet little girl voice "I'm just watching a comedy program on television, Mommy!"

"Well turn it off and wash up for dinner, the maid is already setting the table!" Her mother shouted angrily.

"Yes, Mommy!" Mistuko called back, before saying in a deep, menacing voice, with a twitch in her cheek "Soon.. Natsumi.. Very soon.."

[Where.. Where is it coming from? Why is it so bright?] Mii's hushed, troubled voice echoed deep in the recesses of her mind, the piercing white glow gradually eating away at the darkness and approaching her eyes. she tried to shield them, but she couldn't move her arms, it was as if she were only a disembodied voice with eyes..

Suddenly, 10 year old Natsumi Rokudo's eyes sprang open. She sighed and slowly sat up in her bed, placing her fist under her chin. Just what DID that dream mean? [I have it every night, and the light comes closer and closer each time. What is it trying to tell me?] She pondered. [Oh, well. That's for another day. Gotta get ready for school!] She thought briskly, putting the thought out of her head. She walked over to her dresser and removed her usual clothes and undergarments from the drawers. She then looked over her shoulder and wondered [Hmm. Ongo's still asleep. Can I quickly get dresssed before he wakes up?] Deciding to chance it, she began to pull off the top of her pink cat pajamas, when she could suddenly hear the sound of Ongo panting! She looked up with a start to see the very top of Ongo's head, his widened dialated eyes peeking at her from over the blanket! With a blush and a shout of "PERV!", Natsumi executed a perfect running start over to her bed and delivered a powerful high kick to Ongo's face, which sent him flying across the room, and bouncing off the wall!

This awoke Rongo, who had been sleeping next to him as usual. "Natsumi! What are you doing to my precious Master Ongo?!" She asked angrily.

"Your perverted little fiance was peeping on me again! I'm going to go change and when I go to school, he's NOT coming with me!" Natsumi said indignantly, before gathering her clothes under her arm and walking out the door and heading to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Rongo ran to her injured fiance, who was just beginning to pick himself off the floor and rub his face. "Oh, Master Ongo, did that awful girl hurt you again? Let Rongo make it better!" She said, throwing her arms around him and rubbing her cheek on his.

"Get the Hell off me!" Ongo shouted angrily, pushing her away.

"Oh, Master Ongo, why do you reject the love that is so available to you?" Rongo asked teary eyed.

"Because you're too clingy! Besides, Mii's the only girl for me!" Ongo said as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and turned away in a haughty manner.

"I am NOT clingy! Why can't you remember all those years ago when you were in love with me?" Rongo opined, her hands together.

"If ya ask me, those are days better off forgotten!" Ongo muttered under his breath.

"Good Morning, Brad-sensei!" The class called out in unison.

"GooD MORning everyONE!" Brad, the foreign teacher, dressed in his bizarre, but usual ruffled colonial clothing, who was desperately in need of medication, his eyes bulging, his face twitching, greeted the class in his usual psychotic voice. "AnD NOw, BEfore WE beGIN, OUR class PRESident, ManAMI IZUmiKAWA, would LIKE to DEliver a MESsage!"

There was a subdued groan as Manami gathered some large frames under her arm and almost regally made her way to the front of the class.

"The elections aren't 'til Fall!" Takuma said loudly and obnoxiously.

"TAKUMA, SETTLE YOURSELF!" Brad shouted at the top of his lungs, visible veins throbbing on his neck, spittle flying from his mouth. Before composing himself as much as possible. "YOU may NOW conTINUE, MANami!" he said, turning to her.

Manami smiled superiorly, as she adjusted her glasses "Thank you, Brad-sensei. Greetings, classmates. I am here in front of you today to impart a very dire matter that requires our immediate attention." She said in a serious voice, before taking one of her large picture frames out, which housed an image of a pleasant shore filled with sparkling water and a squeaky clean shoreline. "This, students, is the Kyushu coast about twenty years ago.. and.." She said, deepening her voice for dramatic effect as she uncovered her next picture, it was apparently the same coast, only now the water was dark and murky with all kinds of junk floating in it. Plastic bags, soda cans and other assorted garbage littered the ocean and the shore as well. "..This is that very same coast today.."

As Manami went on, showing formerly beautiful sights marred by pollution, both Natsumi and Takuma, unbeknownst to each other, had the same exact forboding thought with grimacing expressions. [Uh Oh.. I think I know where this is headed..]

Manami then set her pictures aside and hammered home her point "We simply cannot stand by and let this beautiful ecosystem of ours waste away! Therefore, I propose that we, as a class community, fight back against this coming menace by starting in our own neighborhood this weekend. Starting tomorrow, we shall meet in the square and pick up the litter and trash from the side of the road!" Manami concluded with a gleeful expression, only to be met with a chorus of groans.

"Aww, Come on!" "I've got better things to do then!" "I didn't sign up for that!" Was the general concenus from the class.

Manami scrunched her face up in frustration.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Brad screeched. "IF YOu ALready haVE PLAns this WEEkend, chaNGE thEM! THis is infiNATELY MOre IMPOrtant!" Brad shrieked, hammering his fist down on the desk.

The groans continued as Manami folded her arms with a superior expression on her face.

As Natsumi, Takuma and Nami trudged to the lockers to retrieve their shoes at the end of the day, the two that displayed any sense of vibrant emotion were making themselves heard!

"What a bunch of crap! Like I'd wanna spend my ENTIRE WEEKEND pickin' up beer cans by the side of the road!" Takuma exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I was going rollerblading in the park!" Natsumi groaned in agreement.

"Try as we might, it is futile to battle against the swarm of filth. It shall envelop the world.. Then I shall arise from the ruins and rule over all.." Nami quietly said half to herself.

"SHUT UP!" Natsumi and Takuma said as one. Nami giggled as per usual..

Natsumi's walk the next morning wasn't full of the usual bounce and spring, but was an angry shuffle, her feet dragging across the pavement, as if that alone would slow down the inevitable. [Why should I be forced to do heavy manual labor? Give me a break! I've got better things to do!] She growled inwardly.

"Hey, Natsumi, could I get some fast food after.." Ongo, inside Natsumi's left earring, began to ask.

"SHUT UP, ONGO! I'm not in the mood right now!" Natsumi screamed angrily.

"Jeez.." Ongo said with a scowl.

The city streets chosen for the cleanup job were moderately stocked with various types of litter. Food cartons, beer and soft drink cans, paper wrappers all scattered upon the sidewalks an the roadside. The children, armed with skwering canes and large plastic bags, jabbed at the refuse half heartedly. Mitsuko, her arm still in the cast, stood looking around carefully, intently. When Natsumi wandered onto the scene, her demeanor hardened immediately.

"Natsumi, you're twenty minutes late! Explain yourself!" Manami exclaimed with frustration, walking over and handing her the equipment.

"Oh, gee, perhaps because I don't like doing a job reserved for public workers and prisoners." Natsumi said in a disgusted voice, snatching them. She then locked eyes with Mitsuko and a spark of energy ran between them. "And what is SHE doing here?" She asked furiously, pointing.

"Mitsuko there is making sure that everybody does their job properly!" Manami replied in a no-nonsense voice.

"Cool! A buncha rubbers!" A familiar voice called out enthusiastically.

Natsumi simply rolled her eyes.

"Just throw them away, Takuma! And DON'T put them in your pocket!" Manami shouted indignantly.

Takuma obeyed, grumbling under his breath.

The day rolled on at a sluggish, humid pace. Many complaints and calls for a break were uttered. Anytime a dead, decomposing animal was come across, a chorus of "Ewww!"s from the girls were uttered, and the boys would race over to poke and prod at it with their sticks, making bets with each other to touch it. Nami, separated from the rest of the kids as usual, was attempting to do some sort of ritual with her stick. Finally, it was mid-afternoon, and the children were sweating and at their limit.

"Manami, my arms are really starting to hurt!" Rin, a girl with short, stubby pigtails complained.

"Yeah, and I'm thirsty!" Masari, a boy with light brown hair whined.

"Come on, everybody! We just.. need to work.. a little bit longer!" Manami, starting to perspire and pant herself, called out, attempting to rally them.

"Oh, come on, Manami! Its painfully obvious that everyone's tired and overworked and no one's having fun anymore!" Natsumi shouted with rage.

"Wow! I think this homeless guy's dead!" Takuma's voice came off in the distance.

"Except that idiot.." Natsumi muttered, her eyes squinting contemptfully in his direction.

"Takuma, leave that man alone!" Manami yelled in his direction, before turning back to Natsumi with an indigant expression. "Well, I'm sorry if saving the planet is tiring, Natsumi, but this is a service to the community!"

"Well, considering that we're doing this against our will, I say we have every reason to walk away!" Natsumi shouted back.

"Fine! We can do this without you!" Manami countered.

All of a sudden, a black sports car careening around the curb far past the speed limit had a half-full beer can tossed from the window, which collided directly with Takuma's skull, knocking him out cold! This prompted many alternating gasps and brays of laughter from his classmates.

"Oh for.. Will someone please pick him back up!" Manami ordered.

"Do it yourself! Come on, guys, let's go!" Koji, a thin boy with glasses retorted, before dropping his equipment and storming off, the majority of the class following suit.

With a deep sigh, Natsumi groaned "Well, if no one else's gonna do it.." before walking over to Takuma's unconcious body and dragged him away from the scene by his arms.

"Go ahead! I can do this without you.. I can.." Manami began to protest before her voice drifted off in dispair. After half-heartedly trying to pick up a few articles of trash, she tossed the stick and bag upon the ground in frustration.

It was then that Mitsuko, an evil grin on her face, approached. "Its such a shame that no one cares about this wonderful cause you're promoting.."

"Tell me about it.." Manami said with a downcast expression, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You know, I feel just as strongly as saving the planet as you, Manami. And I actually have a certain special item at my house that may be able to help you achieve your goal." Mitsuko said in a cold, sinister voice, as she stroked Manami's shoulder seductively with her good hand.

"Uh..No, thanks.. That's alright.." Manami said in an uneasy voice, her eyes nervously regarding Mitsuko.

Mitsuko kept her focused, predatory gaze on Manami. "Oh, but I insist.. It would be rude to turn down my.. hospitality.."

"Wow, Mitsuko, your house is SO big!" Manami exclaimed in awe, her voice echoing off the walls of Mitsuko's massive living room. Numerous ancient artworks were scattered along the walls.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that." Mitsuko said, trying to change the subject. "Now, let me show you into this room here where your surprise is.."

Mitsuko then walked into an adjourning room and casually flipped on the light.

"WHOA!" Was all that came to Manami's lips. The two girls were now standing in a fancy, carpeted room that was filled to the hilt with what appeared to be large wooden tribal idols.

"Yes, wonderful, isn't it? That's one of the advantages of being the daughter of an archaeologist." Mitsuko said in a prideful voice.

"Yeah! These are the kinda statues that Natsumi's Dad collected from New Guinea, right?" Manami said obliviously.

"Uh.. Look, here's the one I wanted to show you!" Mitsuko said, desperate to avoid the question. She pointed to a particular statue of what appeared to be a woman in what looked like a slightly obscene yoga position, her legs up in the air, in a seperated position, her balance supported by her hands and buttocks, her privates covered by a dried, withered grass skirt. The slightly stained and damaged plaque under her reading "Bitti - Spirit of Foliage".

"Heh.. She.. She sure is posed funny, huh, Mitsuko..?" Manami asked in a nervous voice with a blush.

"She sure is.." Mitsuko replied with an evil smile.

"So, how is this going to help.. Huh?" Manami began to ask, before her attention was grabbed by the statue emitting an eerie green glow.. "H..Huh?" Manami uttered with a petrified expression, all of a sudden, she noticed that large, leaf covered green vines were snaking around her legs and up her body from a mystical lime green glowing portal that seemed to emit from the ground! More vines shot down from a gateway in the ceiling, constricting completely around her! A scream tried to force its way from her mouth as Mitsuko began laughing maniacally!

Brad drummed his fingers in an impatient fashion while looking at his watch, watching the second hand waltz around the face as the remainder of the students..except Manami..except his right hand girl, took their seats. The tardy bell would sound soon, and normally she was one of the first to take her seat. But now, she was nowhere to be found. Had she gotten sick? Why hadn't her mother called? His mind worked feverishly, [Twenty seconds to go..Come on, Manami! Come on!]

Then, with ten seconds winding down, Manami skipped merrily through the open door, a dopey grin on her face. With great flair, she swung into her seat. The other students, especially Natsumi, eyed her suspiciously. [What's got her all giddy? We didn't show up for the cleaning project yesterday.] Natsumi wondered in particular.

"MANami! WheRE HAve yOU beEN?! YOU weRE ALMost LAte!" Brad screeched, sweating profusely.

"Oh, dear teacher, do pardon my tardiness, but I seem to have dallied on the way to lament the destruction of our precious enviornment by the wastefulness of mankind. How our once glistening and proud jungle has been reduced to a smoggy and noisy mass of ugly steel and concrete!" Manami said, hammering home her charge against mankind. Going from gleeful to angry in one sentence.

Takuma, a large bump on his head, suddenly spoke up loudly from his seat. "Okay! Okay! We get it, Manami! You hate littering! Jeez! Hell, after getting this goose egg on my head from that butt-head, I would too! But come ON! Whatever happened to "My bike got a flat?" he mocked indignantly. Most of the students burst out laughing as Manami glowered at him. Natsumi's hawk like gaze remained constant as she eyed her with more suspicion than before.

[Something's up with her, I feel it. She's never so casual about being late, and what was that crack about the jungle?] Natsumi thought as she rubbed her chin in thought. That's when she noticed it, Manami was wearing a necklace.. A necklace that looked like it was made from animal teeth! [No.. Could it be?] Natsumi thought with a horrified expression.

P.E. time came. The students suited up, the boys in their shorts, the girls in their bloomers, and they headed out to the athletic field. Takuma tried to give an excuse for why he couldn't participate, but was quickly shut down by the attractive, but firm female Coach Mamimi who proceeded to then bring her fist down on Takuma's head bump!

"OWWWW! Watch it, jerk!" Takuma yelled in pain.

"Shut up! Get onto that field, Kusanagi!" The Coach angrily responded.

Natsumi, however, still had her suspicious focus on Manami as she simply stood around, blankly staring at her surroundings while the other children exercised.

"I see that Manami is finally contemplating the futility of it all.. For soon, all shall be in subject to my power.." Nami, suddenly appearing behind Natsumi, said emotionlessly, a vapid smile on her face.

"Ah! Nami! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Natsumi exclaimed in surprise.

"What seems to be troubling you, Natsumi? I sense that your aura is slightly out of balance." Nami asked without an audible tone of concern.

"Its Manami, Nami. There's something different about her.. She's acting pretty weird.." Natsumi voiced her concern. "And there's that necklace she's suddenly wearing.. Like something from New Guinea! Do you think that she's..?"

"Hmm.. I sense a very powerful presence within her.. It most certainly is another spirit.." Nami replied as if it were no big deal.

"Hey, Natsumi! Do you think that maybe that Mitsuko girl has something do with this?" Ongo asked Natsumi from her earring.

"Most likely.." Natsumi said with a cross expression, as she looked across the field at Mitsuko, who was sitting on the grass with her hated gaze focused on her rival. "And this is probably her revenge on me for breaking her arm. Well, in any case, we've got to stop her before anything serious happens!"

"Alright, everybody! Let's all go for an invigorating run!" Coach Mamimi yelled, already running in place. The children then followed behind her in two lines.

Manami, however, remained stalwartly standing there in the middle of the field, her back to Natsumi and Nami.

"Alright, Manami, what's your game? Why aren't you running with the rest of the team?" Natsumi asked angrily, her brows furrowed.

Manami then heaved a great sigh and remarked "I was simply taking in all this beauty that's still around us.. Mii!" She said, before suddenly turning her head with a cocky expression.

Natsumi jolted back with a nervous expression.

Manami then adopted a sinister smirk "That's right, I know of your little secret! And without further ado.." She said, before hautily placing her hands behind her back, and sticking her leg out with her toe on the ground in a slow seductive manner, while chanting "Tumba, Pala pala!" She repeated the chant as she placed her leg back and did the same for the other leg. Natsumi watched with a nervous cringe as Nami watched with wide-eyed wonder and a faint smile. In an extremely perverted version of The Hokey Pokey, accompanied by an eerie dark green glow and the steady rythym of tribal drums, Manami then placed her hands behind her head and thrusting her crotch and shuddering her body, moaning "Aombata, Aomamata! Tinga Tinga!" Then, falling to her knees and swinging her upper torso around as she grabbed her crotch, the class president then let out a loud, orgasmic shout, blushing red. Then, without warning, The blades of grass on the lawn around her rapidly grew to a rididulous length, forming a cocoon around her!

"I..I can't believe this!" Natsumi thought, sweating and gritting her teeth.

At that moment, Ongo and Rongo both emerged from Natsumi's earrings.

"Oh, boy! That dance sure was sexy!" Ongo said, drooling like crazy.

Natsumi simply stomped down hard on his head, pushing him into the ground. "Shut up, Ongo! Can't you see we're up against another spirit?!" She reprimanded angrily.

Then, two slender, slightly tanned arms emerged from the grass shell! A bare foot attached to a long, slender, obviously adult leg then suductively slinked out of the brush, followed by two large breasts, just barely covered by a dark green dress.

As if by instinct, Ongo's head popped up out of the ground like a praire dog, spitting out dirt, his eyes bulging. "YOWZA! Get a load of those!" He shouted with joy.

Rongo, filled with jealous rage, grabbed Ongo by the neck and yanked him out of the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, take it easy!" He objected.

"Keep it up, and it'll be worse!" Rongo retorted, her teeth sharp with fury.

It was then that the being that was formerly Manami completely emerged from the grass shroud. She stood a little over six feet tall, had a fit, lean figure, a beautiful, exotic face, her full, luscious lips covered with an emerald lipstick, large lime green eyes, longish, forest green hair that was split into two ponytail like extensions that flipped up at the ends, and a knockout, busty body that was just barely clad in a very short dark green dress that seemed to be made completely out of leaves. Around her neck just above her cavernous cleavage was the necklace of teeth. She had an arrogant smile on her face.

Natsumi braced herself with a nervous expression.

"Oh, my.. Such otherwordly beauty.." Nami remarked with a look of awe.

"Snap out of it, Nami! We've got to focus! This thing's got Manami!" Natsumi chided her.

"So, happy to see me again?" The woman asked in a superior fashion.

Natsumi simply gave the gorgeous jungle woman a confused stare. "I've never seen you before in my life." She admitted bluntly.

The woman then fell over in surprise, her dark green panties on display.

"You know this babe, Natsumi?" Ongo asked in a confused voice.

"Of course not!" Natsumi growled frustratedly.

The woman then regained her footing and said "You've got to be kidding! You don't remember me, Mii? My goodness, its only been 2,000 years!"

"Grr, For the last time! I'm not Mii! I'm a young woman who is able to turn into her!" Natsumi yelled furiously.

"Perhaps she senses the power of Mii within you, Natsumi.." Nami replied in a monotone.

"No duh.." Natsumi replied.

"Huh.. So that's why you wear her necklace around your neck." The woman observed.

"Enough screwin' around! Who the heck are you supposed to be?!" Natsumi demanded.

"Fair enough. I, child, am Bitti! The spirit of foliage and an old friend of Mii's from New Guinea!" Bitti boldly announced, raising one of her arms in the air dramatically.

"Aaaand.. That's supposed to impress me?" Natsumi asked in a deadpan voice.

Bitti's arm fell limply to her side as she glared with an angry expression. "I'll say it should! I maintained the beauty of the foliage of New Guinea, in fact, the two of us worked together to preserve the natural glory of the jungle.. That is, until you left Ahem for that.. That.. THING!" Bitti yelled.. pointing straight at Ongo!

Natsumi and Rongo's necks practically broke from how fast their heads spun towards Ongo, their eyes the size of soccer balls! "WHHHHHAAAATTTT?!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Hey, don't look at me! I don't remember any of that!" Ongo said in an agitated voice, before adopting the look of a slobbering love crazed idiot. "Although, I really wish I did!"

Natsumi, her teeth grinding her teeth with fury as she grabbed Ongo by the throat and squeezed as hard as she could, turning the little imp's face blue and popping his eyes out as he vainly gasped for air.

"YOU LITTLE CREEP! HOW DARE YOU?!" Natsumi shrieked as she throttled him back and forth, jingling noises went on in Ongo's head.

"Stop it, Natsumi! Take your hands off Master Ongo! Besides, what do you care, you weren't even Mii back then!" Rongo admonished, pulling on Natsumi's leg.

"That's not the POINT!" Natsumi shouted, her face beet red with rage, fangs in her mouth as she kicked Rongo aside. "The problem is that this little perv has been diddling around with someone as respectable.. Uh.. As classy.." Natsumi explained, before beginning to stammer, her rage subsiding as she thought of fitting terms to describe her alter-ego, before deciding defensively "With Mii, okay?!"

Suddenly, it was if a sudden thought had struck Rongo in the head like a pebble was tossed at her. "Come to think of it.." She stopped to consider, her fingers to her chin. "About a week before we were to be wed, he did go missing and then suddenly appeared as that terrible destroyer.. Natsumi, hand Master Ongo to me, please.."

Natsumi did so, with a curt "Be my guest!"

"*Gack*! N-no! No, wait!" Ongo gasped

Grabbing hold of her fiance's neck, Rongo then viscously slapped him back and forth across the face! "You unfaithful slime! HOW DARE you play with my emotions like that!" She yelled furiously.

"W-Wai-OW! Wait! There..OUCH! There's gotta be some mistake!" Ongo protested as he was struck.

"Save it! We know by how perverted you are that there's no mistake!" Natsumi growled.

"All this chaos over the act of adultery.. The ancient act of betrayal that.." Nami remarked with her usual creepy smile.

"Nami, will you knock off this mystical stuff! We've got to transform and rescue Manami!" Natsumi instructed, before turning to Rongo and ordering "Come on, Rongo! Let's go!"

Rongo gave an approving nod, before tossing the battered Ongo aside like a crumpled gum wrapper.

"Here we go!" Natsumi announced boldly, tapping her foot on the grass, a look of deep concentration on her face as she pumped her shoulder in time to the rythym. With a shout of "Huh!" Natsumi shot her hands skyward with a glowing red aura as the crescendo of tribal drums filled the air! Bitti looked around mildly interested as Natsumi began the ridiculously erotic dance, swaying her hips from side to side, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them with appropriate embarrasment as she fired off the equally shameful chants.

Nami had begun a dance of her own, surrounded by a light blue aura, performing questionable squatting motions while breathing heavily and passionately. Rongo, a look of anticipation on her face, timed herself carefully, before leaping towards the girl, and merging with her!

Natsumi then grabbed hold of her crotch and threw her head back with a loud, orgasmic shriek, sweat pouring down her face!

Ongo, still semi-concious and beaten to a pulp, was still in too much pain to appreciate the sequence.

Bitti then gave a satisfied smirk as the equally large breasted and beautiful Mii and Rongo rose from their places and courageously marched towards her.

"Alright, Bitti, you creep! Let's get this settled!" Mii shouted brazenly while pointing an accusing finger at the villainess with a short jiggle of her enourmous bosoms.

"As you wish, traitor!" Bittie announced fiercely, raising her arms again, with a venomous look in her eyes.

Mii and Rongo braced themselves with serious expressions, while a dizzy Ongo struggled to his feet. Then, things got a little bit worse...

"MIIIIIIIIII!" An overjoyed familiar voice screeched out.

"Oh, Lord, no..." Mii said with a grimace, performing a facepalm.

Takuma raced ahead of the rest of the class, nipples in his eyes, blood streaming from his nostrils, a perverted smile on his mouth.

The rest of the class, Coach Mamimi included, froze at the shocking sight before them.

"TAKUMA, NO!" Mii called out in warning, her hand held out, as if to stop him.

Bittie immediately smirked villainously and, with a jiggle of her massive breasts, shouted, "Babomba!"

At that instant, tentacles of grass and vines shot up from the ground, entwining around Takuma, Coach Mamimi and all of the others!

"HEY! WHAT THE?! LET ME GO!" Takuma shouted with a combination of aggression an fear.

"AH! TAKUMA!" Mii shouted in distress!

"MII! HELP!" Takuma cried out.

Bitti gave a harsh chuckle, before informing Mii, "You see, child? I'M in control here, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Let him go!" Mii yelled somewhat impotently.

Bitti casually waltzed over to the bound rotund boy suspended in midair by the rogue greenery and giggled villainously. "So, you think that my efforts to return this world to its.." Before noticing that he was focusing his eyes on her large bosoms with a hungry look! She then slapped Takuma upside his head! "PAY ATTENTION! You think my efforts to restore the beauty of this world are a laughing matter?! WELL, I shall give you a fitting punishment, boy! I shall take you on a little tour of my "reconstruction" of this country, all the while, you shall slowly see yourself becoming a lush and beautiful plant YOURSELF!" Bitti continued, concluding with a great amount of dramatic panache. She then leaned forward very intently, her tongue emerging from her mouth, and, in a slow, seductive motion, she dragged it across Takuma's portly cheek, leaving behind an unseemly trail of green slime that dribbled down his face! It was obvious by the boy's expression that he didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused.

Mii certainly knew how to feel. Her face, beet red with anger and jealousy, her teeth on edge, her eyes popping out of her head. Her loud and defiant voice blared out "YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, SLUT!"

"Try and catch me, pretender!" Bitti yelled, before grabbing Takuma, wrenching him from the vines, but leaving enough on to keep him bound, placing him in the crook of her arm, and flying off!

"MIIII! HEEEEEEELLLP!" Takuma cried out as he disappeared across the horizon.

"Takuma!" Mii exclaimed with a worried expression, before turning to her friends and taking charge, said authoritively "Ongo, Rongo! We've got to rescue him!"

"Right!" The two said with a nod of the heads.

"Wait, Mii! What about the students, though?" Rongo suddenly brought up.

"Oh, all right.." Mii sighed, before quickly rasing her hands and shaking her hips, shouting energenically, "Jungle Jungle!"

In an instant, the grass and vines shrunk down and Coach Mamimi and the students collapsed in an untidy heap.

"Rongo, transport us!" Mii said dramatically, posing as if preparing to be teleported.

"Umm.. Mii..?" The busty water spirit replied.

"What?!" Mii asked in an irritated voice.

"Aside from the toilet water in the school, there's really no place for us to transport with my powers.." Rongo explained.

"Well, you can fly, can't you?! Carry us over to the city!" Mii growled impatiently.

"I've.. I've never carried any passengers before.." Rongo said uncertainly.

"Well, do it anyway! We've got to rescue Takuma!" Mii shouted.

"Fine. But YOU hold Master Ongo. I want NOTHING to do with him!" Rongo said aggresively.

"Whatever.." Mii grunted grabbing Ongo by the neck with little care, as Rongo wrapped her arms around Mii's shoulders, as they unsteadily rose off the ground.

"Watch it, Rongo!" Mii protested.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Rongo shouted back.

Standing behind the equipment shed, Mitsuko chuckled to herself. "Heh! So, those little fools think they stand a chance against Bitti.. Hopefully she finishes them off for me.." She concluded with the wickedest of smiles.. Only to feel a stinging sensation on her lower left leg, and saw to her horror that she was standing ankle deep in a fire ant hill! "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" The evil young girl screeched.

Takuma was scared out of his goard. Sure, this babe was hot and everything, but she was evil and on top of that, he was afraid of heights. As the two soared above the shimmering skyscrapers of Tokyo, the boy managed to undo the bonds around his hands and put his hand to his cheek where Bitti had licked him, only to feel a rough, fuzzy beard growth like substance attached to his face!

"HEY! What did ya do to me?!" Takuma shouted out in anger.

Bitti giggled and replied in a sugary sweet voice "Oh, that is the beginning of your metamorphasis, child! A bit of moss upon your face! For soon, you shall become a stout peice of vegetation! A fitting end for one who refuses to care for the natural beauty of this planet!"

"NOOO! I hate vegetables! Especially peas!" Takuma objected.

"I wasn't specifically talking about vegetables, child, but if you insist.." Bitti responded menacingly. She quickly waved her free hand over Takuma's eyes, and in an instant, they had both been turned into oversized green peas!

"AAAAAH! I can't see! What did ya do to me?!" Takuma howled with fright.

"I've given you a little case of poetic justice, son. Now, this city shall feel my wrath!" Bitti said fiercly with a glare of pure contrmpt on her gorgeous face.

She descended and landed toe first on the sidewalk among a row of towering office buildings. Next to them, she noticed a small park filled with playground equipment on which young children entertained themselves with while the parents did their usual job of paying more attention to each other than the offspring they were supposed to be supervising.

"What a gorgeous sight in all this man-made hideousness.. Let's expand it, shall we?" Bitti said in a low sinister voice, before raising her arms and shaking her hips rythmically, swinging her bosoms to and fro as she chanted "Oooh Oooh Yamamama!" in a husky seductive voice.

What followed next was like something out of a nightmare, as the blades of grass and vines on the playground lawn snaked up, wrenched the playground equipment, and the children with them, from the ground raising them into the air!

The screams of the frightened tots instantly awakened some sense of responsibility in the adults as they immediately rushed in a panic to free their children. As they wrenched their offspring loose, the rogue herbage snaked its way up the nearest buildings, entwining around them, until a thick, emerald mosslike substance had completely entombed them!

Crowds of frightened people ran running and screaming throughout Tokyo as one by one, skyscrapers became chia pets, lamp posts were turned into vines which sprouted flora, and large bean poles smashed through the asphalted streets! Cars were smashed over, bricks fell, it was absolute pandemonium!

"HUH?! What's goin' on?!" Takuma asked worriedly.

"What's long overdue, child!" Bitti replied with a wicked grin.

A nearby police officer, who had noticed the unusual looking woman, and figuring she might have something to do with this, quickly drew his revolver and shouted "FREEZE! Don't move, lady!" Aiming it at Bitti's back.

"Certainly, young man.." Bitti answered in a suspicious and seductive voice.

The officer began sweating and then ordered in a nervous voice "Now drop the boy and put your hands.. AAAAAUUUGGHHH!"

Before he could continue, The cop was jerked straight out of his shoes by a vine which wrapped right around his neck and jerked him straight into the air!

"Ha! Fools with their mortal weapons..." Bitti said smugly, looking back and twisting one of her ponytails around with her finger.

It was then that Takuma felt a strange fuzzy substance all around his face, where Bitti had licked him, instinctively, he put out his hands to touch it, only to feel the same kind of texture covering the top of his head!

"What the hell?! Hey, what's with my hair, lady?!" Takuma shouted in an aggrevated voice.

"THAT, young man is the finest petemoss you shall ever find! And it's growing in a rather nice beard formation, I should say!" Bitti explained as if she were a nature show host.

"BWAAAHAHA! What good is havin' a beard if I can't see the babes lookin' at me?!" Takuma bawled, pea soup tears draining from his eyes, into his mouth, which he quickly spat out. "PTOOIE! And now my tears taste like peas! WAAAAH!"

"RRRRRGGGGHH! Quiet, you spoiled brat!" Bitti shouted, giving Takuma a quick swat on his behind.

"OWW! That hurt!" Takuma whined.

"I SAID QUIET! And just for that!" Bitti said, before muttering a chant and snapping her fingers, and in an instant, Takuma's entire head was changed into a large watermelon.. Without a mouth!

Takuma's hands fumbled around his new edible cranium in a confused manner, feeling its texture with confused body language, more pea soup tears flowing from his eyes.

"That's better.. " Bitti remarked with an ice cold voice, before saying in a more commanding "Now, to continue with the cleansing of this area!"

"Careful! Care.. OWW! Watch it, Rongo!" Mii complained as her foot smacked against the side of a tall, leaf covered building. "Can't you fly a little higher?!"

The water spirit looked down with a grated expression as she held Mii by her underarms. "Well, its not MY fault you're so top-heavy!" She replied in a snippy voice.

"Look who's talking, jugs!" Mii snapped back.

"Hey! What about me?!" A bruised Ongo, his neck wedged firmly between Mii's ankles, objected in a strangled voice.

"SHUT UP!" Mii and Rongo shouted in unison.

"Boy, it sure looks like Bitti has been busy.." Mii remarked, looking all around at the city at the large green plants that were formerly glass towers.

"Hmm.. Feels like home again.." Rongo remarked with a warm note of nostalgia in her voice.

"RONGO! Pay attention! This is no time to feel homesick!" Mii shouted.

"Need I remind you that you are unable to fly and if I dropped you.. LOOK!" Rongo suddenly became alert, interrupting her idle threat. "Up ahead! I think that's her!"

*Crrrrsshhh* *CRRRRRRSSSSSHHH* One by one, large beanstalks erupted from the pavemented ground with the sound of crashing thunder! Chunks of street went flying everywhere! An incoming fire truck, Its siren wailing rushing to its errand of mercy was knocked clear on its side with a crunch of glass and metal!

Takuma, now basically a vegetable in clothes, with a large pumpkin belly and stout zucchinis for arms and legs, lay lifelessly next to her.

"HAHAHA! More greenery! More beautiful foliage! Soon, this world's natural beauty should be RESTORED!" Bitti shouted at the top of her voice.

"HOLD IT, PSYCHO!" Came a familar woman's shout from the sky!

"Huh?!" Bitti looked upwards at the smoke marred sky in surprise.

Descending from the heavens, Mii, hanging from Rongo's shoulders, dove towards the space where she stood, announcing in a bold, Tokusatsu-like voice "I, Flower Spirit Mii, and my allies will stop your little greenhouse plan, before.. UMMMMFFFF!" Mii was interrupted by her face slamming right into the pavement! Rongo landed on top of her, her large bosoms pressing Mii's face further into the street.

"HAHAHA! What a clumsy child you are!" Bitti mocked.

"Pah! Pooie!" Mii spat peices of asphalt from her mouth, as she rose up, her head still crowned by Rongo's generous mammaries. "Rongo, you nearsighted goofball, get offa me!" Mii objected.

"Don't call me names! It's not my fault that big, brainless head of yours prevented me from making a proper landing!" Rongo spat back.

"Oh, yeah?! I'll show ya brainless! I'll beat this eco-freak all by myself! I don't need you or.. Hey, where's Ongo?" Mii began to state, before looking around confused.

Suddenly, a bruised Ongo emerged from Mii's flower skirt! "Whatever happened to "Brace for Landing?" He objected.

"AAAAHHH! Get out of there, you perv!" Mii shrieked with a crimson blush of embarrasment as she pulled Ongo out by the neck.

"Oh, Master Ongo, are you alri.." Rongo began to ask, before adopting a huffy expression and turned her back on him, muttering "Homewrecker!"

Mii had just began to lower Ongo to the ground, when suddenly, she saw the untidy heap of vegetables dressed in familiar clothes next to Bitti and uncerimoniously dropped Ongo to the ground. "Takuma!" Mii shouted as she rushed towards him!

However, Bitti, suddenly raised her hand, and in half a second, a cage comprised of vines immediately formed around her and the boy. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, child! You want to see your precious little love, you'll have to get through me first!" She taunted, and with an undulation of her thick hips, one of the leaves of the vines suddenly sprang to life and backhand slapped Mii across the face, leaving a large red mark!

Mii, seething with rage, tears of pain and frustration rolling down her cheeks, declared "We're just FRIENDS, okay?! And if you've done anything to him.."

"And What if I have?!" Bitti asked in a challenging voice.

"Babe, you just messed with the wrong spirit!" Mii said defiantly, before, in the blink of an eye, climbing over the web of vines like a spider and hopped right in front of a surprised Bitti! "You just messed with a spirit whose seen plenty of Women's Professional Wrestling!" Then, with no further warning, Mii executed an expert takedown tackle and immediately switched it to a legscisscors manuever, clutching Bitti's legs between her powerful thighs like a steel vice!

Ongo and Rongo cheered as if they were a rowdy wrestling crowd!

"GRR! Let go, you trifiling interloper!" Bitti growled animalistically, before hocking deeply in her throat.

At that moment, Mii remembered what had happened to Takuma after Bitti had licked his cheek, and just as Bitti spat, Mii expertly dodged the loogie!

A crowd of citizens now began to gather around sensing the commotion, and noticing that Mii was present, combating the apparent threat, they began to cheer wildly as well!

"Hmmph! Don't these people notice that I'M here too?" Rongo grumbled bitterly.

Mii, as tempting as the crowd's affection was, continued with her duties, and pinned Bitti's arm behind her back and pinned her to the ground! "Give in, Bitti! Restore Takuma and this town and bring Manami back!" She ordered.

"Like HELL!" Bitti roared in an unearthly tone.

Just then, the vines of the cage came undone and headed straight for the people surrounding it, grabbing and their extremities like the tentacles of an angry octopus and throwing them around violently, pushing Mii off and rising to her feet, saying "Let's see you try to save all these people while I finalize my reimagining of the Tokyo jungle!" Bitti said self assuredly, and with a great rumble, a giant leaf emitted from the ground, carrying Bitti and Takuma high into the air on a large green stalk!

"TAKUMA!" Mii cried out. She then looked at the chaos unfolding in front of her, and muttered to herself, "Old Man, if you can hear me now, please tell me what to do!"

As if on cue, an appirition of the frighteningly hideous Earth spirit Ahem's face appeared in front of her. "Don't worry, Mii! All you need to do is undulate your breasts in a circular motion while jiggling your buttocks and chant "Umma Umma Bloomba!"

Mii naturally performed a facepalm and complained "Oh, man.. Why do these dances have to be so pervy..?"

"There's no time, Mii! Now hurry!" Ahem commanded.

"Alright, here goes.." Mii sighed, before immediately shaking her chest in a circular motion, her tremendous breasts swirling in a hypnotic fashion while jiggling her ample bottom like the finest jello, while chanting Umma Umma Bloomba! Umma Umma Bloomba!"

Almost immediately, the monstrous foliage began to magically dissipate, folding inwards and away as if shot in fast motion reverse photography! Soon, aside from the gaping holes in the pavement and buildings, but no one seemed to notice, everyone in the crowd cheered and chanted Mii's name!

However, Mii barely even acknowleged them, she was already dashing up the stairs of a nearby building, calling out "Ongo, Rongo, come on!"

"Don't follow to close to me, adulterer!" Rongo snapped as she floated up the buildings facade.

"As if I could.." Ongo mumbled before dashing up the stairs after Mii.

"GRRR! That strumpet! How could she?! My beautiful plans, ruined!" Bitti growled contmpteously looking at the ruins of the city, before turning her attention to the completely idle heap that was once Takuma. "Now how shall I enact my revenge?"

"You won't get the chance, Bitti! You're outta here like yesterday's compost!" Mii said, suddenly charging from the roof of a building and leaping onto the large leaf. She was quickly joined by Rongo and Ongo, who attempted to jump but almost slid off and had to be helped up by Mii.

"EAT THIS!" Bitti shouted, and with that, the ends of her pigtails transformed into large black thorns! Almost instananeously, her hair extended, into vine-like missles heading straight for Mii and Rongo!

The girls braced nervously, caught off guard, when suddenly, Ongo grabbed the projectile aimed at Rongo and pulled it down! Not to worry about Mii, as soon as the thorn made contact with her enormous bosoms, it simply bounced off, like a bullet off Superman! Her breasts jiggling afterward.

"HUH?! Impossible!" Bitti shouted incredulously!

"Now let's trim this tree!" Mii said authoritively. "Ongo, Rongo!" She called out.

"RIGHT!" The two answered.

Mii then raised her arms skywards and shook her hips and breasts in a wild fashion, chanting "Maranbo Maranbo!"

"Maranbo Maranbo!" Ongo and Rongo chanted back.

Then, altogether, they all shouted out loud, "JUNGLE JUNGLE!"

There was a large gust of wind as Bitti was blown high into the air, screaming all the way!

"Master Ongo, you saved me from Bitti's attack. You.. You really do love me!" Rongo said with a warbling voice. She then grabbed Ongo, and clasped him close to her bosoms!

[Actually, I only helped her because I knew Mii's boobs would be resistant to the attack.. But I'm not telling her that..] Ongo thought with a smile.

Nearby, Mii cradled the unresponsive vegetable Takuma in her arms. Tears streaming down her face. "T..Takuma.. Please wake up.. Please change back to normal again..." She said in a shuddering voice. Nothing. "Please, don't die.. I.. I never got to tell you..." The flower spirit continued to sniffle as she held the boy's watermelon head to her bosom with a loud wailing sob. However, unbeknownst to her, Takuma's body began to dully glow as she continued to wail mournfully, when suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation between her cleavage! She looked down, and sure enough, there was Takuma, back to normal, salivating over her bosoms! Instantly, Mii's face was overcome with an expression of joy and glee! "TAKUMA! Oh, you're back!" she exclaimed, pushing the boy's head farther between her massive valley, before realizing what she was doing, and with the littlest of care, pulled him out by his hair.

"YOWCH! Hey, what's the idea?! You did that, not me!" Takuma objected.

"Whatever.." Mii replied coldly, secretly rejoicing at hearing the sound of his voice again.

"Well, thanks for like, helpin' get me back to normal and everything, Mii. You're the greatest!" Takuma said warmly, giving his hero a loving embrace.

"Uhh, thank nothing of it, Takuma." Mii said with a nervous blush.

"Hey, what's that hangin' from there?" Takuma said, suddenly distracted. "Manami?"

Mii looked up and sure enough, the class president, back to normal, hanging by the back of her shirt off the sign of a local tire shop. "Hmm.. Maybe we should let her just stay up there for a while after all she's put us through.." Mii remarked.

"Us?" Takuma asked confused.

Realizing her mistake, Mii quickly adopted an embarrassed expression and said as quickly as possible "Sorry... Gotta go!" Before dashing off, Ongo and Rongo following quickly behind.

"Mii, wait! MIIIIIII!" Takuma called out and tried to give chase, but he simply couldn't catch up..

"Oh, dear... Do.. do you think she'll be all right?" Natsumi asked the hospital nurse the next day, barely able to stifle a giggle as she looked at a very swollen Mitsuko upon a hospital bed.

"Yes, within several days.. Worst allergic reaction to ant bites I've ever seen." The nurse replied with a sorrowful expression.

Natsumi then walked up to her enemy with a sugary sweet smile and said "I've got to admit, Mitsuko, you've never looked prettier!"

The unconcious, puffy girl's heart monitor suddenly began to race faster and faster.

"Um.. I think its time you should leave.." The nurse instructed.

Once out in the hallway, Natsumi rejoined Takuma and Nami.

"She gonna be alright?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately.." Natsumi muttered.

"Tis our destiny to reach the point of death and make contact with the interdemensional realm that lies just outside.." Nami began on one of her usual spiels.

"Aw, pipe down!" Natsumi and Takuma both ordered at once.

Suddenly there came the sound of a young girl shouting "Honestly, Doctor, I'm not in shock, please! I need to get back to my duties as class president!"

The three looked to see Manami in a hospital gown struggling with a Doctor and some orderlies who were trying to keep her in her room.

"You will, dear, in good time, but you've been through a lot and you need to rest!" The Doctor said in an aggrevated voice.

"But the planet! If we don't do something about it we'll all be doomed!" Manami objected.

Natsumi then turned to her friends and remarked with a smile "You know, with Mii around, I think the planet's gonna be just fine!"

THE END 


End file.
